strangers like me
by pyxiegirl
Summary: Damon's dying will he be able to find love at last before its to late or will their be a cure and how will Stefan deal with the feelings he has towards his brother also see happens between Katherine and Elena
1. Chapter 1

Damon's pov.

I knew I was going to die but I didn't think it would be this soon. There were a few things I still had to do and I wish I could have done. I told Stefan to keep this information quiet. Because I didn't need Elena to bee worried about anything else out of all that has happened. Especially since the loss of Jenna she doesn't need to be suffering anymore. Ive now realized my feelings for Elena are one brotherly and sisterly. Im not as in love with her as I thought I was. I groaned in pain as I looked down at my wolf bite. The venom was spreading very quickly, "how bad is it" I looked up to see Stefan leaning against the doorway. I took one look at it to realize its spreading really, really fast it looks hideous. "Its fine" I lied, "liar let me see it" he walked closer to me while trying to grab my hand. I couldn't yank it back I cried out in pain, he lifted up my sleeve and gasped "oh Damon" he cried. "Im going to take a nap" I got up and went straight to my room.

I felt pain coming from my arm again; I let out a loud cry it hurts so badly. As I reached my bed I sat down and started writing in my journal.

Dear diary,

It's been 2 days since the incident and im getting weaker and weaker by the minute. I try not to show too much emotion I may be very weak on the inside however I don't want to show im weak on the outside to. Because then people will start to feel pity which is what I don't need I can already feel the tears appearing in my eyes.

I didn't want to leave the world so soon; I still wanted to do a few things I want to find my soul mate. Settle down and get married even have a few kids. That's all I ever wanted was for someone to love me and feel loved. Since no one in this town even cares about me. The only reason I came back was because I missed my home. But when I found out Stefan was here I was happy because I wanted to be reconnected with my brother again. Ive missed him so much but things didn't turn out as plan he was only here for Elena he didn't want anything to do with me. But I got jealous and done some horrible things and everything changed when I fell for Elena only to realize I don't love her. Like that well diary this will soon be the end of Damon Salvatore.

Sincerely Damon,

I placed my journal back on my dresser rested back against my pillow and tried to get some rest soon enough I drifted off in a peaceful slumber.

**Here you go guys **** im like crying right now because im watching soul surfer one of my favorite movies next to beastly and I saw the ending of vampire diaries again. **

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Feeling sorry **

**Stefan's pov. **

When I saw his wolf bite I felt like I was about to burst into tears, I couldn't believe my brother is going to die. When he reached his room I quietly went inside closed the door and walked over to his bed. His skin looks paler than it usually does he has bags under his eyes I could see that he's starting to sweat. So I took off his shirt gently and went to go get a wet rag and placed it on his head. He eventually started to relax I kept on staring at his bite I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I went to cuddle up next to him under the covers I layed my head on his chest and just cried. I wrapped my arms tired around him and just broke down and thinking why him. He's my brother my best friend I can't loose him he's everything to me. I felt something poke the sides of my stomach I turn around to see a small book that landed on the bed. I opened to realize it was Damon's journal I never knew he kept one and I stared at in shock because of what I read.

Dear diary,

It's been 2 days since the incident and im getting weaker and weaker by the minute. I try not to show too much emotion I may be very weak on the inside however I don't want to show im weak on the outside to. Because then people will start to feel pity which is what I don't need I can already feel the tears appearing in my eyes.

I didn't want to leave the world so soon; I still wanted to do a few things I want to find my soul mate. Settle down and get married even have a few kids. That's all I ever wanted was for someone to love me and feel loved. Since no one in this town even cares about me. The only reason I came back was because I missed my home. But when I found out Stefan was here I was happy because I wanted to be reconnected with my brother again. Ive missed him so much but things didn't turn out as plan he was only here for Elena he didn't want anything to do with me. But I got jealous and done some horrible things and everything changed when I fell for Elena only to realize I don't love her. Like that well diary this will soon be the end of Damon Salvatore.

Sincerely Damon,

O my god I didn't know he felt this way and it's all my fault everything is my fault. I placed the journal back on his dresser and cuddle back into him. I held him as tight as I possibly can "I will do anything I can to protect you" I whispered then eventually fell asleep.

Damon's pov.

For some reason I had a feeling that someone was in my room that's when I felt a pair of arms pulling my body. I eventually woke up to see Stefan holding me a light smile appeared on my face this is something I didn't expect. I looked down at my sleeping brother to notice a few tears coming from his eyes. He kept on whispering my name I shook his body softly "Stefan baby wake up" I said softly. He bolted wide awake looking confuse before taking a look at me then calmed down.

"Sorry" he whispered while getting up to leave my room "no please stay" I said.

I was so scared and I didn't want to be alone besides being in his arms I felt safe.

We use to comfort each other like this when we were kids and it just being in his arms again brought back memories.

He walked back over and I patted the empty space from where he was sitting and he layed back down. I pulled him close and he rested his head against my chest, I felt him tense up a bit.

"What's wrong" I asked with concern "nothing" I could tell that he was lying.

"Stef baby what's wrong please talk to me" I gently rubb the side of his face but felt a stab of pain go through my arm.

"It's all my fault im so sorry Damon im so, so, so sorry" he cried.

I held him tighter "baby what are you talking about" I asked.

"I should have been their for you I didn't know you felt like this at all Damon and now im going to loose you" I looked at him clearly confuse to what he was talking about.

Then that's when I noticed my journal has been moved I stared down at him with anger and sadness in my eyes he's only here cause of pity.

"You read my journal" I growled, "im sorry Damon I didn't mean to" lies its all lies. "Liar the only reason you're here is because you feel sorry for me you don't care nobody ever cared so just leave me alone" I snapped. Then dashed out of my room no one cares I should have known all along this was just game he was playing was just all pity and lies.

**Hey guys sorry for any mistakes its really late and I could barley keep my eyes open. I know Damon is out of character reason being im trying to show the side of Damon that use to be nice caring. Like how he was when he was younger so I hope you like it. **

**Please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**I love you **

**Elena's pov.**

I don't understand why Stefan has been avoiding me. I kept on asking myself what it was that I possible did that was so wrong for him to avoid me like this. I called his phone over about 20 times still no answer. I layed down on my pillow and screamed in frustration.

Out of everything that has happened it be nice if he was here for me for once. I haven't seen him or Damon since the funeral.

"Why the long face" bonnie said leaning against my door. "Stefan" I told her.

"You know he loves you Elena" she said.

"If he does then why is he avoiding me" I sighed in frustration.

"Maybe you should go and see him" of course why didn't I think of that before? "Thanks bon" I got up to get my shoes and my keys then headed out the door. He better have a good explanation for treating me like this or it's over.

**Stefan's pov.**

When he left the room I followed him downstairs. I didn't want to upset him but why doesn't he believe me. I saw him sitting on his usual arm chair drinking his scotch. I walked up to him and sat down in front of him sitting on my knees. He was looking at every where else but me.

"Damon look at me please" I begged, but instead he didn't say anything and just kept on drinking his scotch.

"Damon please" he looked at me from the corner of his eye then got up and pushed past me.

"Just let me explain" why couldn't he understand that I really am sorry and that I do care about him more than I should.

"Why should I" I heard him whisper.

"Because I love you" I couldn't hold back my feelings anymore. After what took place in his room I love the feeling of being in his arms. Ive never felt so safe and so secure I never even had that feeling with Elena or Katherine. I just want to be in his arms again, "you love me" he asked.

I walked up to him so that I was face to face with him and I put my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to me.

I know I shouldn't be having these feelings about my brother but I don't care anymore I don't want to loose him.

I leaned in to him and gently pressed my lips against his "I love you Damon" I whispered.

**Awww isn't that cute hehe I couldn't help but smile **

**Review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Goanna get caught **

**Damon's pov.**

I couldn't breath I couldn't think I was too much in shock what if he's just messing with me playing with my head. We are brothers after all and what were doing is wrong, but why does it feel so right. I couldn't help but blush noticing that he's still watching me. But what if he's just doing this because im dying and he feel's sorry.

He pressed his lips lightly against mine again gosh his lips were so soft and gentle. I couldn't help but put my arms around his neck.

The kiss started out sweetly then became more passionate he started biting and nibbling on my bottom lip. I could feel his hands beginning to roam all of my body; I chuckled as he reached down to squeeze my ass. He moaned softly as he began to grind our cocks together he then pushed me up against the wall and continue to kiss me and grind our cocks together. I was in so much pleasure a soft moan escape my lips his tongue was licking my lips asking for entrance. I moan inside his mouth as our tongues battle for domaince. I wanted to feel more of him I slid my hand down his back and grabbed his ass gosh it fit just right in my hands not to big not to small. He lifted my shirt above my head and began to suck my neck making his way down to my nipple.

"Stef-an" I couldn't control myself any more I tried to be careful so I wouldn't hurt my arm were my bite was.

"What the hell" Elena what is she doing here. "You're a fag now so this is why you've been ignoring me so you can go screw your own brother you're sick were over" I looked back at Stefan I couldn't really read what mood he was in.

"Elena let me explain" she just ignored him and left.

I feel like I was the cause of this "you can still chase after her you know" I said while going back into my room.

**Awww poor Elena and Damon who will Stefan choose Elena or Damon? **


End file.
